


Когда разбивается радуга

by Fausthaus



Category: Great Teacher Onizuka (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Эйкичи заболел





	Когда разбивается радуга

Рюджи ненавидел ждать. Хотя тот же Саедзима покрутил бы у виска, скажи ему кто-то, что его друг лишен такой добродетели, как терпение. Но он был бы прав лишь частично.

Да, всегда неторопливый, спокойный и бесстрастный, Рюджи в любой ситуации не изменял себе. Он всегда рассматривал проблему со всех возможных сторон, неспешно прикидывал варианты и принимал неизменно верные решения. Вот только куда девалось его самообладание, когда Эйкичи попадал в очередную заварушку? И сейчас дело было уже не в простой драке или недопонимании окружающих. К подобному они все привыкли чуть ли не с детства. И даже когда жизнь кого-то из них висела на волоске, Рюджи не терял хладнокровия. А Эйкичи выкарабкивался из любых переделок. Рюджи уже давно перестал считать, сколько раз они попадали в больницу и сколько раз выходили из нее, даже если приходилось поваляться на больничной койке. В конце концов, им тоже иногда был необходим отдых. К тому же Рюджи был свято уверен, что никто посторонний не может навредить Эйкичи по-настоящему. Вот только никто и никогда не говорил Рюджи, что делать, когда Эйкичи предало собственное тело.

Да, Рюджи замечал что-то непривычное уже давно. Эйкичи стал сильнее уставать, но как по-другому, если на тебя повесили свору оболтусов, которые сами не знали, чего они хотят и с наслаждением отравляют жизнь, обвиняя в чужих грехах. Странное дело. Рюджи понимал мальчишек и девчонок из класса Эйкичи так хорошо, будто был одним из них: не умеющим прощать предательство подростком. Эхо прошлого никуда не денется, выкарабкиваясь из темных закоулков души и во взрослой жизни с пугающей периодичностью. Эйкичи умел забывать то, что причиняло ему боль, Саедзима не умел и не хотел помнить, но Рюджи воспоминания никогда не отбрасывал. Прошлое было для него своеобразным якорем, который порой единственный удерживал его в настоящем, помогая выстраивать такую сложную взрослую жизнь. А теперь якорь срывало ураганом, цунами неслось на Рюджи с немыслимой скоростью, а он впервые в жизни не знал, что делать и куда бежать. Все, что он построил, могло через мгновение превратиться в пыль. Сейчас, сидя в собственном кафе в ожидании Эйкичи, Рюджи с ужасом думал о будущем, где его лучшего друга, человека, который держал его на плаву даже в самые тяжелые мгновения и никогда не давал пасть духом, может просто не быть. После разговора с врачом Рюджи показалось, что он рухнул в пропасть, но помочь выбраться некому. Мир из цветного превратился в грязно-серый, тихий и пустынный. Время остановилось и тикало метрономом, заставляя сердце от страха выбиваться из четкого ритма.

— Перестань, — Рюджи поднял голову. Эйкичи уселся за столик, держа в руках стеклянную бутылочку кофе с молоком.

— Что? — голос Рюджи срывался, а руки ощутимо дрожали.

— Перестань думать о том, что может произойти.

— Эйкичи, ты не понимаешь! — Рюджи вскочил, в мгновение растеряв все свое хладнокровие. — Что я буду делать, если...

— Нагиса тебе поможет.

— Я знаю. Но без тебя я просто не смогу остаться прежним! Ты...

— Эй! — Эйкичи отхлебнул кофе и потянулся. — Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, понял? Почему ты всегда думаешь о самом плохом варианте?

— Да потому что от тебя можно ждать чего угодно! — Рюджи подскочил к Эйкичи и тряхнул его так, что остатки кофе оказались на его рубашке. — Потому что ты самый удачливый сукин сын, но удача не может быть вечной!

— Значит, я займу удачи у тебя, — Эйкичи улыбнулся. — Ты же не откажешься поделиться?

— Какой же ты идиот! — Рюджи медленно отпустил футболку Эйкичи и сжал кулаки. — Хочешь, я отдам тебе ее всю?

— Ну уж нет, — Эйкичи покачал головой. — Но, пожалуйста, дай мне немножко твоей силы и решимости. Рюджи, — Эйкичи стиснул руки в замок, — мне страшно.


End file.
